Guardian Angel
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Even though they think she is dead, Jenny still acts as their guardian angel. series of one-shots for each member of the team on how Jenny acts like their guardian angel even though she isn't allowed to contact them. Jibbs in the end and hints of it all the way through. set after JD. co-written with COUNTRYY CHICKK
1. Abby

**These are going to be short stories about how even though the Team all think that Jenny is **_**'dead' **_**it's how she still looks out for them and they think of her.**

**Every chapter will be for each member of the team, I'm starting with Abby as I have hers in my mind, not really sure about the other's though. **

**Last it will be Gibbs' one and as you all should know by now it will end up being very Jibbsy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

Guardian Angel 

Abby….

Once again Abby found herself leaving NCIS late at night and was very tired. Gibbs had being working them all hard to find the curial killer and so they had been working none stop for two days straight.

But she was trying to be her usual bubbly self and keep everyone else's spirits up as usual, but it was becoming hard, hard for all of them, I mean they all should have been happy that Gibbs had managed to get the team back together after Vance split them up, but when they did all come together it made them all realise that there was someone missing, they were missing a key person in their family, and of course they couldn't say or mention the person as they didn't want to upset Gibbs.

Patting against the windscreen got her attention, it was then she noticed it was beginning to rain, Abby sighed before pressing the button for her windscreen wipers, she then turned the key to start the engine of the Hurst.

She cringed when it made a funny sound "Come on" she almost prayed, all she wanted was to get home and relax.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Abby tried again and thanked God when the engine came rawing to life, she then pulled out of her parking space and headed to the exit.

"Good night Ms Sciuto" the man at the gate nodded to Abby before pressing the button which raised the barrio so she could get out.

"Night" Abby smiled warmly back to him before continuing on her journey home, she then hit the button on her stereo letting the comforting sound of her favourite band, brain matter.

Just as Abby was getting into one of the song's her hands strumming lightly against the steering wheel in time with the bear of the drum, her car started making a jittery sound before slowly grinding to a holt and the music went too.

"No no no" Abby hit the steering wheel in frustration, this wasn't fare, her apartment was just around the corner, why couldn't the car just stop when she got to her apartment.

Then a rumble of thunder came from behind her, and it was raining, she sighed, maybe she should call Gibbs? She thought.

But then she realised he would probably be passed out under his boat by now or too drunk to drive safely.

With a heavy sigh she decided that her apartment was only around the corner so she would just walk.

So Abby slipped out of her car, making sure that she had everything with her she then locked the car behind her, she would get Timmy, Gibbs or Tony come over in the morning to sort it out.

Carefully she crossed the road, pulling her rain coat closer around her to keep out the cold and the rain, she was also finding it a little hard to walk in her big boots with the slippery path and road caused by the rain.

Once she had crossed the road Abby had a choice to make, to take the long way around or to go through and short cut, the alleyway that would come out just opposite her apartment building.

With a yawn she decided to take the short cut, armed with her pepper spray just in case, if she didn't she was sure Gibbs would kill her or not as she was the favourite.

As she walked down the dark alleyway she could feel someone's eyes on her and it made her feel un easy, so she began to pick up her pace.

What she didn't know was that it wasn't just one person but two. Both for different reasons.

One was lurking in the dark, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the innocent, vulnerable looking women had just walked passed him.

The other was a women, a women who was there to look out for the Goth, to protect her, who meant her absoluty no harm, a women who Abby thought was dead, but she couldn't know she was arrive.

The hiding women noticed that the man from the shadows started to move, a shadow of a gun just visible in his hand, he was planning to attack Abby.

So being as quiet as she could, the women moved forward and grabbed an old piece of pipe from behind her before hitting the man's legs making him land on the floor with a thump and him drop his gun that she promptly kicked away before looking up thankful to see Abby reaching the end of the alleyway to safety and hadn't heard anything. "You leave her alone you hear" she growled at him "I'll know if you go anywhere near her" she threatened before letting the thug get back up to his feet and scamper away with his tail between his legs.

The women let out a small smile before disappearing back into the shadows, but was still going to look out for the Goth she considered a daughter.

Abby let out a breath she hadn't even know she had been holding as she reached the end of the dark path, happy that she hadn't had to use her pepper spray, but then she heard what sounded like someone running, turning around to look back down the path she had come, she didn't see anything but a familiar flash of red hair that she could place but couldn't be true, she was dead.

In the end she put it down to her imagination, having been thinking about her a lot lately, for a moment she looked up to the sky and looked to the brightest stars in the sky "I miss you Jenny" she whispered before crossing the road, eager to get out of the rain and into the warm of her apartment.

"I miss you too Abby"

…

**Ok so that's the end of Abby's one but I need help with Tony, Tim's and Ducky's, how can Jenny be their guardian angel? Any suggestion?**

**Please review.**


	2. Ziva

**My self and the wonderful COUNTRYY CHICKK are writing this story together, so we both hope you like this. COUNTRYY CHICKK wrote this chapter all by herself so all praise should go to her!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

_Ziva…_

Rain had started to fall hard over the narrow wooded path on the very humid day in Washington D.C.. Ziva David was going for a very much needed run.

"Great" Ziva mumbled. She pounded her feet harder and faster into the running along. Until someone stuck out their foot causing her to fall hard on to the wet-dirt path.

Ziva caught herself with her wrists very hard, and Scrambled back to her feet fast. Her long brown hair was soaked and clung to her face and she held her right wrist in pain.

She started to panic and looked left and right again. The rain was falling very hard and making it hard to see, a figure appeared from the shadows a few feet away from Ziva, and walked towards her, Ziva reached for her waist to grab her gun. But of course it wasn't there.

The figure stopped just a few inches away from Ziva, a hood pulled up over their head. The figure punched Ziva in the lower abdomen and struck her to the floor

Ziva struggled for a few moments, until she felt a sharp pinching pain in her neck and felt something piercing through her veins. She felt the rain against her skin for only a few more moments till everything went black.

When Ziva awoke her hair fell down around her face, she shook the still damp hair out of her face and looked at the surroundings around her.

The room was completely brick and small and there was a window close to the ceiling. Ziva realised her hands were tied behind her back and tried to pull, when pain shot up through her wrist.

Ziva almost screamed out in pain when Metal door flung open, in stepped long black hair women the same age and height of Ziva. Ziva glared up at the women.  
"Aliyah" Ziva said harshly through her teeth.  
"You Remember Me"  
"How could I forget your God-Forsaken Face. You killed Tali" Ziva practically screamed.  
Aliyah went over and grabbed Ziva by the throat."If you ever scream like that again at me. I will slit your throat" Aliyah hissed in Ziva's face, Aliyah started to walk out of the room.  
"You lucky my hands are tied behind my back"  
Aliyah marched back over to Ziva and slid the large knife down her cheek, causing Ziva to double over in pain in the chair.  
"Next think before you talk" Aliayh screamed in Ziva's face.

Aliyah slammed the door as she went and growled something in Hebrew as her heels tapped down the hall.  
Ziva started to wipe the blood that was streaming down her face with her shoulder when there was sound of a struggle and a large thud.

A few moments later the door flew black open and very skinny figure about as tall as Ziva. With a hood up over her head and hid her face from Ziva. Then rushed over to her and started to unite her hands.  
"Ouch Careful" The woman did not answer and united Ziva's hands more gentle, then started on her feet. Keeping her head down the whole time away from Ziva's Eye contact.

When they made their way out of the room and down the hall is when Ziva saw Alyiah's lifeless body lying on the floor of the kitchen, with her throat slit violently, Ziva figured it was done with a combat knife.

Ziva kept trying to make contact with the woman but she kept turning her head away. as they made there way out of the secluded farmhouse in the woods. The woman realised that Ziva's cheek was bleeding as they reached the path.

"Here" The woman said softly to hid her voice from Ziva. Ziva turned her head away for a split second, and when she turned her head back she saw a flash take off running into the woods. The woman slowed down some when she started to enter the woods.

Ziva immediately flashed back two weeks before Jenny supposedly died. They went for a run and Jenny sprinted far ahead of Ziva. Challenging Ziva and laughing so hard that Ziva almost passed her up.  
"Jenny?" Ziva barely was able to say. She was so shocked, As she wiped the rest of the blood off of her face. She kept looking at the woods but the woman was gone.  
"Jenny I sure do miss you" Ziva said sadly.

TBC…

**So what do you guys think? Please review it would mean a lot. **


	3. Tony

**Thanks all so much for your reviews, they are much appreciated and please keep them coming.**

Chapter 3

Tony….

It was another Friday night and Tony DiNozzo found himself dateless and with no plans for the weekend other than with a pepperoni pizza and a magnum PI marathon.

He hadn't been on a date in months, it had been with what's her name, Kara, no Carla, or was it Carly? Something like that, she'd been pretty, or at least he thinks she had, the blond, or was she a brunet? Anyway, she was now just a distant memory for him.

Tony began to think of who the last women he actually had feelings for was, as he walked along the main road coming from the pizza place that was only round the corner, so had decided to walk, the pizza was still in its box, warm, in his hands.

Had the last women really been Jeanne? That had been just under five years ago, had time really gone so fast? If it had taken him that long to find love in the first place, how long would it take him this time, or was love just waiting around the corner?

"Ziva" he mumbled with a heavy sigh, the exotic, ninja he could never get out of his head.

From the moment she had stood in front of him, he knew that they had some sort of unspoken connection, something just drew him to her, whether it be her beautiful brown eyes, her incapability to get American idioms right, her cute snort when she laughed too much or the fact that she had a dark and horrible past that he just wanted to protect her from.

But did he want to more than the friendship they had? Was it worth the risk? Did she even like him like that? What did she want?

He inwardly groaned once more, why was everything so confusing? If only Jenny were still here, he could ask for her advice, she would know what to do for a number of reasons, one he had asked her for advice before about his love life and she'd been more than happy to help him like she had with Jeanne.

Second she would more likely listen than everyone else, Tim would probably take the piss out of him for even asking, Gibbs would just grunt and quote rule 12 before slapping him on the back of the head, Abby wouldn't let him get a word in edgeways as she would hear the name Ziva and just scream with delight and Tony didn't want to go to Ducky with his problems, he already had to deal with Gibbs'.

And Finally Jenny had been Ziva's close friend; they'd saved each other's lives for God sake, been partners. So she would know how the Israeli felt, and could advise him accordingly.

Then the guilt began to rise in him, just like it always did when he thought of Jenny. He should have saved her, she didn't deserve to die, she was a good person and even what she had put the team and Gibbs through didn't change that fact that she was the mother of their little family and that Gibbs loved her more than Jenny knew and they all missed her everyday but were all too afraid to admit it in case it hurt Gibbs too much and he would head slap them all into the next century.

Tony didn't want to end up like Gibbs, having let the love of his life slip through his fingers and not be able to ever get her back. So he decided he should just talk to Ziva and see what happens.

Finally he reached the road that he had to cross to her to his apartment block opposite. Taking a moment to Zip up his jacket to fight off the sudden cold that had come over him, he looked left, nothing was coming, he looked right also nothing coming, he thought it was safe so he began to cross the road.

All of a sudden he saw the blinding light from a headlight of a car that didn't make any indications it was going to stop any time soon out the corner of his eye. He was knocked to the ground.

When he came around a moment later he found that he was lying on the pavement, a dark hooded person stood above him, they had tackled him to the pavement, saving him from behind hit by the car and they saved his life.

His heart was still beating in his throat as the hooded figure offered him a helping hand up, he got up to his feet and looked around dazed, still not sure how all this had happened so quickly. Tony then looked back to the mysterious person and found them holding out the pizza to him, still in its box relatively unharmed.

"Thank you" Tony meant for more than just 'saving' the pizza as well and the person knew it. The person nodded when all of a sudden Tony recognised something, he recognised the friendly green eyes, he looked back to make sure he wasn't dreaming but the person had gone, he looked around franticly but still found no sign of anyone, just the sound of the hustle and bustle of the D.C city centre not far away in the distance.

With that Tony crossed the road and headed to his apartment and once inside headed straight for a the fridge to get himself a cold beer.

Then once he was finally comfy on the sofa he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a familiar number "Hello" a women's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Ziva, you wanna come over for a movie night?"

TBC….

**Please review, any suggestions for Tim and Ducky's**


	4. Ducky

**I really want to thank COUNTRYY CHICKK for writing this chapter, it's really good and all credit should go to her.**

Chapter 4 

"Mother! Dinners Ready!" Ducky said from the kitchen taking the pan of chicken and fried green peppers and onions off the burner and placing it on the front burner that was cool.  
It usually took Victoria Mallard a few minutes to enter into the dining hall, after she was diagnosed with Amnesia last summer, Ducky thought that his mother had just lost her way or she was asleep.

Ducky went to search for his mother and found that she wasn't asleep in the living room on the couch by the fire place. Just her corgi's that Victoria admired so much. Ducky felt a draft all the sudden and found that the back double French doors where open and his mother was nowhere to be found.  
"Mother!" Ducky shouted as he walked out onto the back patio and searched franticly for his mother. Ducky grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Gibbs. Gibbs answered in the second ring.  
"Yeah Gibbs"  
"Jethro, Mothers gone and I can't find her anywhere" Ducky said with panic in his voice.  
"I'll be right there."  
A few moments later Gibbs Dinozzo, Ziva, and Mcgee arrived to help find .

Meanwhile...  
Jenny was taking a walk through the woods and keeping a low profile, like she had been for the past couple months. She had fled the United States and had multiple passports all with different names, hair colours that she put on just for her pictures then washed the dye out, to keep an even lower profile.

Jenny heard a branch snapped and leaves crunching, and she immediately hit the ground and stayed low behind a log. Jenny peered her head up over the log a little and noticed an older lady stumbling along in the woods and she clearly did not know where she was going.

When the older lady turned her head to try to figure out her whereabouts, that is when Jenny noticed her face.  
"Mrs Mallard" Jenny said to herself.  
Jenny didn't want be found let alone caught. But she had to help her. Jenny rose up off the ground and walked towards her.  
"Mrs Mallard"

"Who's There? Is that you Donald?"  
"No Mrs Mallard. It's Jenny do you remember me?"  
"Are you Donald's Girlfriend?"  
Jenny had to chuckle to herself.  
"No, But he is a very good friend of mine" Jenny said walking along with Victoria.  
"Ahhh, then you must be dating that dashing Jethro. He still has yet to take me to dinner"  
"I wish. Jenny said to herself. So you don't know who I am?"  
"Not the slightest clue, but you are very pretty my dear" Victoria said patting Jenny's shoulder.  
"Thank You" Jenny said giving her a small smile. Now let's get you home.  
Jenny walked Victoria back to the woods line behind Ducky's house. Where Jenny saw Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and McGee and her favourite Jethro. She wanted so bad to run out of the woods and into his arms. But she knew she couldn't do that.  
"Here we are Mrs Mallard"  
"Ahhh, Thank you my dear, Would you like to come in for tea?" Victoria said cheerfully.  
"Maybe another time" Jenny said "Now you better get back Ducky must be awful worried about you" said Jenny encouraging her back into the yard. Jenny took cover behind a tree and the scenes unfold. Mrs Mallard did as Jenny said and entered back into the yard.  
"Donald?" Victoria called out.  
"Mother! "Ducky said a little angry but relieved "You must never wonder off like that" He said guiding his mother back onto the patio where Jethro and the team where standing.  
"Hush Now Donald, I'm quite alright will you pour me some tea?"  
"Of course Mother, Now how did you find you way back home?"  
"This lovely young lady helped me" Victoria said looking at Gibbs "Now I can't remember the beautiful one's name, but she had long red hair, and the most dashing green eye, I invited for tea but she said maybe another time" Victoria said. "I remember telling her I was sorry for bothering her and she just told me rule number six, Although I don't know what it means, maybe you could tell me sometime Donald?"

TBC…

**Please review, all praise goes to COUNTRYY CHICKK. **


	5. Tim

Tim…  
It was a dark and stormy night, or was it more of morning as it was just past midnight.

The rain spat against Tim's car and then dripped down the windows and lingering there for a moment in drops, as he drove through the more or less abandoned streets of D.C.

It had been a very long week, the team had had a very hard case to crack and it hadn't helped that Tony, Abby, Ziva and Ducky's minds had been somewhere else, it was like they had all experience something, but none of them not even Abby had opened up to him and told him what it was.

Blinking his eyes McGee found he really was tired and really needed to get a proper night sleep in something that wasn't his office chair or the bullpen floor.

Turning a corner he yawned again, closing his eyes just for a second, but those seconds had been valuable.  
Tim felt himself and the car being thrown forward and heard a crunching sound followed by an echo of tires screeching and then he all he felt was pain and he only see darkness.

He wasn't sure how much time later it was but he felt a cool hand on his face "It's ok Tim, it's gunna be ok" a familiar voice told him, but the person who belonged to this voice was dead, was Tim dead too?

"I'm dead" Tim's hazel eyes fluttered open but his vision was blurry and all he got was a haze of a face and fuzzy red hair, he just put the voice down to hitting his head, I mean it really couldn't be who he thought it was.  
"You're not dead" the voice sounded amused "An ambulance is on its way" the women assured him as Tim felt an arm on his shoulder to reassure him.  
"Abby" Tim mumbled. He opened and shut his eyes once more. His vision becoming much clearer.

"No Tim, Do you remember me?"  
Tim looked at the redhead once more before he spoke.

Director!? I thought you were dead! How did you find me?!" Tim rambled on fast his speech slurred.  
Calm Down Tim. Jenny reassured him and laid her hand on her shoulder.  
"Every-body really misses you" He said slowly. Wincing back the pain.

"I know" Jenny said sadly.  
"Please come back. Every one really misses you especially Gibbs. Please come back" Tim said leaning his head back against the seat.

The pleading in his voice hurt Jenny, her eyes turned dull and icy. Jenny snapped out of her trance, as she heard the screaming cries of the ambulance . Ran her hand down the side of McGee's face. Stay safe Tim. She whispered before rising up to her feet and ran off into the night.

The ambulance arrived a few moments later. Along with Gibbs. Gibbs knelt down beside his agent as the EMTs check vitals " Boss , she was here" McGee tried to choke out fast but the pain was faster.

"Slow down McGee. Start over"  
"It was her" Tim choked out.

"Who?"

"Jenny, Boss she still alive" Tim said before everything went black for him again.  
The EMTs hurried and loaded McGee onto the stretcher.  
Gibbs tried to absorb the words Tim had just spoke. He rose to his feet.

He had to find her.


	6. Gibbs

**Okay so here's the one that you've all been waiting for, but that also means that this is the last chapter of this story. **

**I want to thank COUNTRYY CHICKK for co-writing this with me, you've been so great and the chapters she has written as been amazing.**

**We both want to thank everyone for your continued support, for reading, favouriting , alerting and reviewing, It means a lot to us both –Left My Heart In Paris. **

_Gibbs…._

For months he'd tried to find her, he had to find her, he'd stayed late every night after work for two months late, one time the body guards had to 'politely' ask him to leave the building.

Gibbs had tried so hard to find her but just kept getting stone walled, Vance was being quiet and wouldn't even talk to Gibbs about Jenny, he just growled at him before changing the subject and Gibbs had even went to find her file but he couldn't find it in the NCIS archive.

He was tired and felt old, had he really been so stupid to think that McGee would be talking any sense after being in a car accident, should he really have listened to him after he'd probably hit his head to hard and imagined it all.

How could he let himself be so weak to let his head and heart open up to the idea that he hadn't lost the second love of his life, like previously thought?

Gibbs shook his head and turned back to his boat, the only thing that comforted him in the loan dark nights, his solace away from the dark mysteries of the cruel world we live in. A world that had been particularly cruel to him.

Often he found himself what on earth he had done to deserve the challenged life threw at him on a regular basis, was it something he'd done in a past life or something he himself had done as a child, because whatever it was he was sorry for what he'd done, he just wanted all the pain to go away.

The only way he himself could get rid of the pain was to drink, so he drank, mason jar after mason jar of neat bourbon, before he knew it he was passed out on the ground under his boat, dreaming about times when he had been happy, with his mum, Shannon and Kelly, Jenny….

Moments later he felt hand on his face, soothing the head ache in his forehead, "Come on, you need to wake up" came a familiar voice.

Gibbs squinted his eyes open in the dark basement that had light flooding through the door at the top of the basement stairs, "Jenny" he lazily slurred the name of the women's voice that he had heard.

"Yes, Jethro, now you need to get up unless you want to die" her voice spoke again.

This made Gibbs' eyes fly open, it was then that he came face to face with the women he had loved, Jenny was knelt beside him, her red hair falling over her shoulder, her green eyes shinning in the dimly lit basement, emotions clear, love and fear, but why the fear she had nothing to be afraid of.

That was when Gibbs' other senses came back to him, smoke, he smelt smoke and burning "Your house is on fire we need to move" Jenny told him as she pulled him to his feet and they headed to the door of the basement. All of a sudden Gibbs felt a lot more sober.

Then Gibbs realised the glow coming through the door but the flames. Both he and Jenny spluttered and coughed through the flames, their hands gripping each other tight as they made their way out of the front door and into Gibbs' front garden where the D.C fire department had just pulled up outside.

Once they were a safe distance away Gibbs turned and looked back at his house, a house that held so many memories, some happy some sad, it wasn't all up in flames, it seemed to only be the downstairs, where he kept little things of importance.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand grab his and squeeze tight, he looked to his side and there really stood Jenny, he squeezed her hand back.

Half an hour later the team all arrived outside Gibbs' house, Gibbs himself sat on a wall of a neighbouring garden, looking as the flames died down, watching as Jenny spoke to the police man that had arrived and told them how she'd been coming to visit Gibbs when she'd arrived to find the house alight and went in to get him out.

"So she really is alive" Tony said as he followed Gibbs' gaze to where the redhead that had saved them all in the passing months stood.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded as the rest of the team approached.

Jenny had finished her conversation and was now walking over to Gibbs when she saw the team, she should have run sooner, she should have just pulled Gibbs out to safety then left, it wouldn't have led to the awkward conversation she was dreading.

Before the redhead had even said anything Abby pulled her into a tight hug "I knew you were alive, ever since that day in the alleyway" she told her.

Jenny smiled at Abby before hugging her back "You have to look out for your family" she told them all and they all smiled even Gibbs let a very quick smile grace his features.

The team then took it in turns to thank Jenny for what she had done, even Tim had given her an awkward hug.

Soon the fire chief approached Gibbs "Your lucky we had a slow night, it seems only the kitchen and living room had the most damage, upstairs was hardly effected, we suggest that you leave it a couple of days before entering though" he told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded "Thank you chief" he breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his most precious, memorable and important possessions had been upstairs in boxes in what he sometimes used as a bedroom. They were safe.

Everyone then looked around not sure what to do "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" Jenny spoke after a moment.

"Why don't you tell us over coffee" Gibbs suggested knowing the perfect diner.

Everyone nodded before going to their cars, Jenny and Gibbs stood for a moment, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead "You saved me" he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders "I just love you I guess" she said casually, Gibbs smiled before leaning down so his lips met hers in a soft, sweet, slow kiss that told Jenny that Gibbs loved her.

Once they broke apart they went to Jenny's rented car and got in to go to the diner.

Gibbs vowed from that moment on that he would be Jenny's guardian angel…

6 Years Later...

They sat hand in hand in the grass, and watched there six year old redheaded green eyed little girl named Alyssa run around the yard with the beloved German Shepard named Asher.

Gibbs kept glancing down at sparkling diamond, that he put on Jenny seven years ago today, and glancing down at the six month old baby bump, that shown through Jenny's light aqua blouse.

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder, and let out a content sigh as she watched Alyssa lay in the grass from exhaustion, with Asher laying right by her side and occasionally giving Alyssa a few licks on her face causing the young girl to squeal. Gibbs smiled at the sight of his daughter and beloved dog.

Life was finally, worth living.


End file.
